


When The Sun Goes Down

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week, Sex Demons, Stiles flirts to trap a demon, Succubi & Incubi, Witch Stiles Stilinski, non Sterek flirting, sbmotw, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Beacon Hills has a demon problem, specifically- asexdemon problem, and Stiles and Derek are on the case, determined to take care of it....It's just a shame that so much of their plan relies on Stiles' ability to flirt





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had planned this fic to go quite a bit differently and instead of being about established Sterek with Stiles flirting to set a trap, it was going to be about Stiles actually being a sex demon's victim and Derek rescuing him, but to be honest I actually like this alot better, hopefully you will too <3

So Beacon Hills had a sex demon problem

The thing was, that no one really knew if they were dealing with an Incubus or a Succubus

It may not sound like it would matter, being that they were essentially just two different genders of the same species, but it actually did make a difference, as their hunting habbits were- traditionally- fairly different from eachother, their methods of seduction were slightly altered, so if they were going to set a trap they would need to narrow down the playing feild a little to make sure they were attracting the right demon

....

Problem was, there was no way that was going to happen

Whoever was doing this was as sleek as a sports car, as the only reason that anyone even knew that there was a problem to begin with was due to the pile of bodies quickly stacking up around them

If it hadn't been for that, and the rather distinct way that the victims were killed, the demon probably could have gone undetected for atleast several more months, that was how smooth they were

But there were corpses building up like the demon was on parade or something, so needless to say that it was hard for people not to take notice

They couldn't afford to keep waiting to gather more information, unfortunately, they determined that they were just going to have to split up and hunt in pairs

One person would be the bait, they other would be the hunter- so to speak

It was somewhat lucky that Beacon Hills didn't exactly have a booming club scene, there weren't that many different places to investigate at once, but then, in fairness, they were relying on the fact that the demon would be at a club at all

They could easily decide to hunt at a bar or a restaurant or hell.... _anywhere_ else

Stiles really didn't know what they were going to do if they didn't make any progress in the few days that they had decided to scope out clubs, they had an entire city to investigate, and unlike luring out some creature like a kanima or a berserker, sex demons were often far too crafty and cunning to fall for simple traps or be seen hunting in the same place more than once in any certain span of time

It could take _months_ before they had any hits....

Stiles was really hoping that wouldn't be the case

"You sure about this?" Derek asked anxiously, his hand tightening slightly on his partner's as he stared at the witch

Stiles had volunteered as bait, reasoning that he had magic that could possibly be used to subdue or ward off the demon if things got a little too personal, whereas Derek had nothing but his teeth and claws to work with

But that was really only half of it, Derek had enough sexual trauma to fill a freaking encyclopedia, he didn't need to risk adding yet another chapter to that hellish part of his life...

Stiles needed to do this, to prevent Derek from doing it himself

Not that he was prepared to actually tell anyone that but regardless

"Derek, _yes_ I'm sure, I'm plenty sure, I promise," he said softly, a slight smile gracing his features as he leaned in closer and pressed a reassuring kiss against his boyfreind's lips

Derek was probably more worried about this entire thing than he was, wich was unsurprising but no less nerve-wracking

"I'm gonna be fine ok? Don't worry about it," he insisted, giving him one more kiss before sliding out of the jeep

They had decided to go in separately, even though Derek was right behind his partner, they didn't want to risk being seen together as a couple, it might ward off the demon to think that Stiles was already with someone, they might sense too easily that it was a trap

So Stiles needed to atleast _pretend_ to be single for the night, wich was a little easier said than done

He and Derek had been a couple for the better part of the last six months and they had developed little coupley quirks towards and about eachother that neither of them even recognized anymore, so the best thing they could do would be to just stay as far away from eachother as possible until it was absolutely necessary to be otherwise

Inhaling deeply, he made his way towards the bar and decided to start there

Hopefully luring this demon out wasn't going to require dancing...

Not that Stiles minded himself, but he knew that he wasn't exactly the most attractive dancer and he couldn't think of a quicker way to _repel_ a sex demon than... _that_

"Could I get a coke please?" Stiles ordered as the bartender approached him

He had stopped drinking booze after that one particular incident when he was sixteen when he got practically blackout drunk, so he usually ordered mocktails, but he figured that even that was something he should be cautious about tonight, it was alot easier to mask the taste of something strange with a blended drink than with straight soda, in his opinion

"Thanks," he smiled tensely, deciding to go ahead and pay for the drink now, just in case he got a hit and things had to be .... _handled_

He wondered absently if the others were having any luck....

He was willing to bet that Lydia and Malia would have the best chances, honestly, just because Lydia knew how to seduce like it was her _job_

She'd probably be the one tempting the demon instead of the other way around....

Just the thought of that was actually amusing enough for him to grin, feeling the tension in his body ease a little bit from the lighter mood

Maybe they'd get the demon on the first try and then all of this would be taken care of and he and Derek could go back to their slightly more normal cases, like lost cats and cold cases and rogue shapeshifters, you know, normal private detective stuff

... Ok maybe one of those things was not typically like the others but it was normal for the two of them, atleast

He was starting to get lost in those thoughts, leaning back against the bar and sipping at his coke, he had let himself get distracted so he wouldn't appear so tense and- ... well, it definitely worked...

"Hi there, forgive the overused line, but are you here alone?"

Stiles swallowed quickly, inhaling and trying to put on his _absolute **best**_ sexy persona, trying to exude as much confidence and allure as he could and turning on the barstool to face the man beside him

He was ... _definitely_ beautifull enough to be an Incubus, with incredibly soft looking, dark tan skin, the most plush and alluring looking lips, midnight black hair with a few blood red locks in his bags, a generally slender form, just slightly smaller and shorter than Stiles himself, and his eyes.... they were dark, deep indigo, with just a few flecks of garnet in them

That garnet, Stiles was willing to bet, was his demon side showing, but he couldn't be sure

None of them were all that familiar with demons, even Deaton found them to be mostly mysteries, so Stiles wasn't sure if there were really any distinguishable traits about them to sift them out from the crowd, other than "other worldly beauty", but that didn't help much, Derek was easily just as beautifull- moreso, in Stiles' opinion- and he was just an innocent werewolf

Who was to say that this guy wasn't just some wolf looking for a good time?

He'd have to play this carefully, he knew, he couldn't risk rushing in and getting himself accidentally hooked up with someone who had just been out looking for a one-night-stand and letting the demon get away wile trying to explain away why he wasn't going to _actually_ be engaging in any one-night-stands

It was a tight spot to be in, but he had faith that it would work, he just needed to handle this smoothly, that's all

Just be smooth

"I am here, um... here alone, I'm by myself, as per usual,"

....

_Real_ smooth

Not that the stranger seemed to mind though, in fact, he apparently found the little babbling kind of charming, given the way his lips twitched in amusement as he tilted his head, only then letting Stiles see the beautifull gold earrings that adorned his ears

Actually, now that Stiles bothered to notice it, the guy was wearing alot of jewlry, and practically _dripping_ in adornments

Rings on practically every finger, a tight leather choker and a couple of necklaces, leather cuffs and ear cuffs over the cartilage of his ears, black nail polish and leather shoes adorned with buckles and straps and studs, tight black clothes... he was quite a sight

And a sight that might just confirm Stiles' suspicions...

Sex demons liked to stand out, they wanted to be noticed, be that in revealing clothing or bright jewlry or wearing a closet full of adornments.... they wanted to be the center of attention so they could have any victim they pleased, and this guy was practically a walking boutique

Stiles may have just found their demon

"As per usual? You mean you're often alone? I never would have expected that,"

Oh yeah, and he was about as slick as a puddle of grease

"Well aren't you smooth?" Stiles teased with a snort

"So I've been told," he smirked back, his face holding some ... underlying joy and amusement to it, no matter what expression he made

It was like the guy was just _brimming_ with genuine happiness to even be talking to Stiles, and it- weirdly- didn't seem at all malicious or ill-intentioned at all, he just seemed sincerely happy

... Huh.....

Stiles was expecting something more predatory to be honest, although maybe that was how the guy was luring people in...

"I'm Stiles by the way," the witch greeted, holding his hand out politely towards the stranger

"Stiles? What a unique name, I simply _adore_ uncommon names," he mused, taking Stiles' hand in his- wich was just as soft as Stiles suspected, by the way, like the guy was made of bunny fur or something- and giving it a polite but strangely affectionate shake

"Oh really? And is that because your name is uncommon or because you _wish_ it was uncommon?"

Stiles could flirt, he didn't have the best experience with it admittedly, but he could do it, and hopefully that would get him places with the probably-demon

The stranger laughed, and it sounded vaguely like bells, wich was... _definitely_ not human

The guy was _something_ alright, Stiles just wasn't sure if he was the _right_ something

"My name is a complicated matter, you can call me Ash if you'd like,"

Ash? That was awfully common for something that was a "complicated matter", _Stiles'_ name was a "complicated matter"

Although, maybe like Stiles, his name was foreign and such a mouth full that he shortened it or picked out a nickname for himself like Stiles had

It wasn't anything to go on, probably, but it was definitely something to keep in the back of his mind....

"Ash huh? That's pretty, it's nice to meet you Ash,"

"And it's nice to meet you as well Stiles, may I ask, is 'Stiles' short for something, or...?"

"Nah, just a family nickname, it's a long story that you don't want to hear, and my real name is a monstrosity that I bet you couldn't pronounce,"

"Oh? Don't be so sure, I'm a polyglot, and a quick learner, I bet I could figure it out after a try or two,"

No... no, this was DEFINITELY not gonna happen

Stiles did _not_ give his name out to anyone- especially total strangers who may or may not be sex demons but who were, either way, definitely looking to get into his pants

There was a power in names and Stiles was smart enough to know that he shouldn't just go handing that power over to anyone who asked for it

"Maybe I'll tell you later, if things go well, and if you tell me your's, ofcourse,"

"Oh? What makes you think that Ash isn't my real name?"

"You said your name was complicated and then went with something as common and easy as Ash, it's not hard to figure out,"

"Well aren't you clever?"

"Like I said, it isn't hard to figure out,"

Ash seemed _endlessly_ amused, but glanced away when the bartender approached him for his drink order

"Coke, thank you,"

He was... ordering soda?

No booze?

That was weird even by human standards, and even if demons were like werewolves and couldn't get drunk, wouldn't he have still ordered something for the aesthetic of it or something...?

"Not a drinker huh?" Stiles asked curiously

"No, I find alcohol very unpleasant, and not just in taste,"

.. Huh....

"It seems we have that in common," Ash noted with a purr, eyes flicking down to Stiles' glass breifly

"How do you know this isn't a rum and coke or something?"

"The size and shape of the glass,"

"Really? You must spend alot of time at bars if you could figure that out so quickly,"

"I own a restaurant, you learn things like that pretty quickly when you're in that sort of business," he shrugged back easily

Stiles had no reason not to believe him, but somehow ... somehow he had a feeling that that wasn't quite the case...

"You do? That's cool, you're awfully young to own your own business though aren't you?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Ash smirked back, thanking the bartender when she returned with his drink

"Why? You about to tell me that you're actually really old and you just _look_ young? Like the _I've been seventeen for a wile_ type of thing?" he teased

If he could coax something about the guy's age out of him....

"Actually I was referring to the fact that you don't have to be as old as you believe to open your own business," he replied easily

Crap, there went his potential lead...

Maybe Stiles was going at this too hard.....

"I guess that's fair, I'm a private detective actually, so I really shouldn't be one to talk,"

"Oh wow, a private eye? That must be interesting, it takes a truly gifted mind to be able to work in that line of work, and so young at that,"

He _definitely_ wanted Stiles for something, with this level of flirting, Stiles just needed to figure out what that something was....

"It's pretty cool yeah, my dad's a cop so I sorta went into the family business, minus all of the red tape,"

"Ohh, a rulebreaker huh? I do like rebels,"

"Well then you'd absolutely _love_ me," Stiles snorted dryly

"I bet I would," Ash replied softly, although the humor and flirtation was gone from his voice, for a moment he was just completely serious, still staring at Stiles with that sweetened, amused gaze, but with a much steadier and more serious tone now

It was... _unnerving_ , and Stiles was starting to understand how this guy was getting his victims

He didn't need to intoxicate them, just compliment them to death

He was alluring and charming and beautifull, and honestly, if Stiles didn't have Derek- if he wasn't already deeply in love, with his boyfreind clinging to the edges of his mind like a safety net, keeping him from buying into it- he may have even fallen for it himself...

Thank _Goddess_ he had Derek

He just smiled politely, switching the subject as quickly as he could

"So, my dad, you might know him, I mean if you've lived here for a wile..."

"Ah.. I'm afraid not, I'm actually not from around here, I'm new," Ash replied with a slightly shyer smile, as if he was trying to switch tactics from predator to prey or something

He just kept getting weirder and weirder...

"Really? Where are you from then?"

"Hm? You mean lately?"

"I mean your hometown,"

"Oh... you wouldn't know it," he waved off dismissively

But when he did that, his head shaking and wrist flicking off to the side, Stiles suddenly noticed something about the jewlry he was wearing that he hadn't noticed before

Namely... a _cross_

There was a gothic cross attached to his cuff....

It was definitely beautifull, silver with black stones on the four arms with a ruby in the center and another dangling from the bottom like a tear drop, definitely gothic too

But no matter how gothic it was, it was _still_ a cross

And demons couldn't wear crosses.... could they?

Weren't they repulsed by religious symbols?

And when he actually started looking, he noticed that wasn't the only one, the cuff on his opposite wrist was identical to the first, cross and all- but with some sort of purple stone instead of rubies

The thick leather choker- or collar, depending on where one stood on the divide between fashion and kink- around his neck had a small golden ankh hanging from it, and a couple of necklaces with the Horned God and Triple Goddess pendants on them

This guy had _several_ religious symbols on his body, though none were touching his skin directly, interestingly enough, were they meant to be distractions? To lure people into false senses of security?

But if that was the case, wouldn't it make more sense to just wear a traditional cross on a chain or something? Why make it so gothic? And why the ankh and pagan symbols?

If this was a lure, it definitely wasn't the kind Stiles would expect him to use....

"Stiles?" the demon-?- practically sang, head tilting to the side, a soft, albeit vaguely concerned, look on his face

"Is everything ok? You stopped talking,"

"Oh... ah... yeah, yeah yeah, just... your jewlry is so pretty...."

Ash lit up like a Christmas tree over that, as if Stiles had just given him the best compliment in the world

"Thank you, was there something in particular that you liked?"

"Ah... well, the Pagan stuff... can I see it?"

He shifted back just slightly, glancing down at the necklaces as if he had forgotten he was wearing them and easily sliding his fingers beneath the pendants, lifting them up closer for Stiles to see them

"You like them?" he asked with a slightly hopefull edge to his voice

"Yeah... I'm into all that, ya' know, Wicca and stuff... you've sure got alot of religious symbols on ya' though," he mused, staring down in frustration at the pendants in the other's hand

He was touching them directly now and yet he didn't seem to have any reaction at all....

Stiles was tempted to say that maybe only crosses had the affect of repelling demons but he knew that wasn't true

Maybe he was wrong, maybe this guy wasn't the demon after all and Stiles had been wasting his night....

"Do I? Mm, I never noticed," the other man mused absently, head tilting with what was either curiosity or slight disappointment as Stiles drew his hand back

"You believe in any of it?" Stiles asked curiously, taking a sip of his drink

"I do, I'm polytheist, actually,"

"Really? So... polyglot and polytheist, are you polyamorous too?" he asked teasingly, not expecting the demon(?) to actually answer him seriously

"Yes, I am actually, are you?"

That made Stiles choke on his soda, face flushing slightly, a big flashing **NO** flickering like an alarm in the back of his head

But he had to keep his cool, just in case Ash WAS the Incubus, he didn't need to ruin the trap he had spent all night setting

"Sorry, no, I'm really just a one-soul-at-a-time type of guy,"

"Ah, that's fine too, I have nothing against that kind of monogamy, and in fact..."

Stiles nearly jumped through the ceiling when he felt the stranger's dark hand place it's self over his leg, the man's jewlry jingling quietly as he leaned in closer

"I could stay with one person, if my partner wanted me to, I could belong to them and only them," he purred, reaching out towards the rather stunned Stiles and letting his fingers skim just beneath his jaw, a purely enticing look in his eyes as he leaned in closer, their faces only a few inches away from eachother now

This was getting dangerous, but now Stiles was atleast almost entirely sure that Ash was their guy

There was nothing in particular that was making him believe that in terms of appearances or anything, but just the way he acted...

"Is that so?" he managed to ask, his voice straining and raspy as the other man leaned in a little bit closer

Stiles could practically feel Ash's breath on his bottom lip, his fingers tightening just slightly against the witch's leg as he brushed his thumb against Stiles' cheek

"Mm... it wouldn't be the first time, and I really expected as much anyway, polyamory isn't as common among witches as it used to be,"

Wait... _what_?

He didn't get the chance to ask though, a loud _"Stiles!!!"_ jolting him out of the moment and forcing his attention away from the man across from him

He released a breath of releif at the sight of Derek making his way through the crowd and immediately slid off of the barstool to meet him half-way

"I thought you were here alone," Ash commented from the bar, clearly pouting, although Stiles was barely paying attention

"Derek, what are you-"

"You've got the wrong guy! I just saw the demon leave that way with some girl!" the werewolf shouted over the music, pointing towards the door in question and pausing only breifly to make sure that Stiles was still right behind him as he headed for the door

"Are you kidding!? But I could have sworn-"

"It isn't him," Derek insisted quickly as he charged out of the building, Stiles right on his heel

The comment about witches was still rubbing Stiles the wrong way, but he didn't have time to argue or try to map this out any further

Derek said the guy was getting away and that was their priority here- their ONLY priority for this entire outing

He picked up the pace, catching the sight of someone dashing around the corner and immediately connecting the dots that that must be the demon

Muttering a spell under his breath, he watched as the ground beneath the stranger suddenly turn to ice, forcing him to slip and fall to the ground

The two of them were making their way towards the stranger as quickly as possible, before suddenly there was a black streak that blurred past them and slammed the nameless stranger into the wall

Stiles watched in shock as the woman who had been with the demon apparently seemed to shake off whatever spell or allure she had been under, scrambling to her feet and running off as fast as she could in the opposite direction

Derek let out a growl beside him, looking about as tense as a tightly wound watch as Stiles was forced to watch as the blur straightened out and revealed it's true nature to them

"Ash?"

The other didn't seem to pay any mind to his name being called, if he had even heard it

Shadows had begun to encroach around them, a chill of darkness entering the air as Stiles watched in awe as the man in front of him began to shift

Black leathery wings unfolded from his back, his fingernails turned into long black claws, his eyes were swallowed up by blackness, and his teeth shifted into two rows of sharp fangs

So he _was_ the Incubus....

"I don't get it, if the guy you were talking to is our demon.... then who is he attacking?"

The man on the ground was considerably paler, with bleach-blonde hair and dark red eyes

Instead of a mouth full of fangs he simply had two very long ones where his kainines should be, as well as a forked tongue, and a long, slithering white tail where his legs should be....

"A lamia," Stiles breathed, taking a step back and holding an arm instinctively, protectively, in front of Derek

"The ... snake creatures?"

"Yeah, the snake creatures," Stiles muttered back, watching as the two demons in front of him collided

Not much of the fight was very distinguishable, it was alot of hissing and screeching, blows landing here and there but nothing seemingly serious

After a few moments of watching though, Stiles decided he had had enough

Beacon Hills was _their's_ , and he wasn't going to let whatever weird match the two of them had going on risk changing that

He wispered a spell under his breath, his fingers sparking with electricity as he ran forward and suddenly slammed his hands into the lamia's back, easily bringing his assault to a stop as electricity flooded through him

The snake-creature hissed, reaching back and grabbing Stiles by the throat, but he didn't get very far

A second later, Derek- who was half-shifted now- was in the fray, biting down on the creature's shoulder and causing him to loosen the grip he had around Stiles' throat

And that was all he needed

Stiles breathed another spell, his palms filling with fire as he brought them down on the creature, a loud scream echoing through the air as the lamia stumbled backwards, fighting and struggling to put the flames out and giving Ash the perfect opportunity to rush forward, wrapping his arms around the other demon's throat and easily snapping his neck like a twig

There was a breif moment of silence between the three of them as they all stared down at the body on the ground, before Stiles finally decided to speak

"If you don't need that for anything, mind if I torch it?"

The Incubus shook his head, his features shifting back to normal as Stiles snapped his fingers and the lamia's corpse went up in flames

"Thank you for your help," the Incubus noted after a beat, rubbing his arm anxiously

"Don't thank us yet... this was almost you, and it still could be," the witch said dangerously, taking a step closer

"We heard about the Incubus attacks,"

"You misunderstand," the demon said quickly

"I wasn't the one doing that, our ... _freind_ on the ground has- had- the ability to mimic other people's abilities, he's been going around for ages pretending to be an Incubus and framing me, following me to every town I visited, I finally wised up and decided to follow him for a change and this is where it lead me,"

"So.... this was all snake-guy's fault huh?" Stiles frowned, earning a nod from the other man

"How do you feed then? Incubi have to eat somehow," Derek pointed out with a deep frown of his own

"I feed, but I do so consensually, and I never drain anyone's life force," Ash replied with a quiet sigh

"I can do that you know, siphon off enough sexual energy to feed on without draining someone of their life force... I would never want to hurt anyone, honestly,"

Derek kept staring for a moment, before finally heaving a sigh and glancing down at Stiles

"He's telling the truth,"

Somehow that didn't surprise Stiles at all

Ash was flirtatious and- obviously- on the hunt for a snack, but he didn't seem dangerous or malicious, just looking for a good time and a little overly-freindly, and Stiles wasn't even sure if he could blame him for that

"How did you know I'm a witch?" he decided to ask

"Oh, it was quite obvious, it's all in the atmosphere, I could practically taste it the second I sat down," he explained with a small smirk

Part of Stiles wanted to retaliate, to think of something just as clever and sharp-edged to say back, though he was sure that Ash hadn't meant any of this in ill intent...

Unfortunately, he wouldn't have gotten the chance anyway, not a second later someone was calling out the demon's name, drawing his attention away

And if Stiles had thought the demon looked happy talking to _him_ , he completely lit up when he heard this other guy calling out to him

"Thank you again for the help, thanks to you, I'm free of that beast's burden and can carry on about my life as it were before," he said sincerely, taking a step closer to the pair

"Ash! Didn't you hear me calling?"

The man who approached must have been something equally along the supernatural spectrum, as Derek immediately tensed and took a step closer to his boyfreind, protective and aggressive

Stiles appreciated it, but he didn't _need_ it- he was a witch for crying out loud, _he_ should be the one protecting _Derek_

The man who approached was almost sickly pale, with stark chestnut brown hair and an irritable look on his face, but no distinguishable features of any kind...

Except for the red tint to his eyes, that was pretty distinguishable

"Sorry, this nice witch took care of our reptile problem," the Incubus said with a smirk, immediately rushing over to the other man and wrapping his arms around him, hugging him closer

"Oh? Well... thank you for that,"

"Yeah, well.... thank you two for not destroying the city, I guess, what are you by the way? Another Incubus?"

He was morbidly curious, wondering what had Derek acting so up-in-arms like this....

"A vampire," he answered quickly

"An Incubus and a vampire, I've heard it all now..."

And he definitely owed them the thanks for deciding not to eat the entire city, between the two of them they probably _could_...

"Oh not all of it," Ash smirked back, an arm still around his lover as he snuggled into his side

"Don't you wonder why I was out when in a committed relationship?"

"I... just assumed he wasn't enough to sustain you,"

The demon shook his head, still smirking

"Seth is ace, go figure," he shrugged playfully

"And Ash gets more than a little squeamish about blood so I have to feed elsewhere too," the other man chimed in

So, a vampire's boyfeind who was squeamish around blood and an Incubus' boyfreind who was asexual

This was the wildest thing Stiles had ever heard....

"Anyway, thank you for all the help Stiles, we'll see you later!" the Incubus waved, leaning up to kiss his partner- Seth, as it were- on the cheek before disappearing around the corner, into the shadows, like they had stepped into a portal or something

The werewolf and the witch were left in silence for a few moments, neither entirely sure what to make of any of this, before finally Stiles sighed and took Derek's hand, squeezing as he started leading him back to the car

"Where are we going?"

Stiles smirked, squeezing his hand a little

"Out for ice cream, I feel the sudden urge to do something cute and innocent,"

"And you think the way you eat ice cream can be defined as 'cute and innocent'?" Derek snorted playfully

"Hey, be nice or we aren't doing the decidedly _not_ cute and innocent thing I have planned for when we get home,"

"And you're actually threatening me with that?" the wolf asked skeptically, staring at his boyfreind with raised eyebrows

Stiles wrinkled his nose, huffing as he yanked open the door of the jeep

"Shut up, you're the worst,"

"Love you too," Derek teased, sliding into the passenger's side

Teasing aside though, Stiles was _immensely_ happy to have Derek

He couldn't imagine being with anyone else


End file.
